Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like, conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
Many absorbent articles have been adapted for use in a training program, such as toilet training or enuresis control, or to provide indication of various medical, physical, or other conditions. Accordingly, various types of sensors and indicators, including moisture or wetness indicators, have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. Wetness indicators, for example, may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants to identify a wet diaper condition upon insult. The devices produce either a visual or an audible signal.
Problems have been experienced, however, in efficiently and reliably incorporating wetness indicators into absorbent articles at the process speeds at which absorbent articles are produced. Thus, a need exists for improved wetness sensors that can be easily incorporated into absorbent articles.
In addition, a need also exists for conductive elements for use in a wetness indicator that are made from non-metallic materials. Incorporating metallic components into an absorbent article, for instance, may cause various problems. For instance, once the absorbent articles are packaged, the absorbent articles are typically exposed to a metal detector to ensure that no metallic contaminants have accidentally been included in the package. Making the conductive elements of a wetness indicator from a metal, however, may cause a metal detector to indicate a false positive. The incorporation of metal conductive elements into an absorbent article may also cause problems when the wearer is attempting to pass through a security gate that also includes a metal detector.